


Here, I made you this CD...

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, SO, TW: cursing, ahahahahahahahaha i hate my self, another highschool fic, deceit's a Bad Boi Bully in this, eh?, he spills food on someone sdfsdkfj, he's kinda pushes people around, look at this, not like horrible, ok, predictable, tw: bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Virgil is a tired Junior in high school with only his best friend Patton at his side.Logan just wants to pass all his classes. ...And help his friend Roman to ask his crush out.Roman is the local gay theatre student who is pining for the same guy he's been pining to for since seventh grade.Patton is just the distressed dad-friend who wants everyone to be okay.





	1. Look At Him

**Author's Note:**

> SAY WITH ME PALS  
> 'ANOTHER STEREOTYPICAL HIGHSCHOOL AU'?
> 
> warnings: cursing, 7th grade, 5th grade, arguing
> 
> (this is really short because i'm tired, it's 1:00 am and it's the first chapter ;) )

"Holy  _shit_ , Lo, just  _look_ at him." 

 The 'Lo' in question sighed. "I see him, Roman, you've been pointing him out for the last ten minutes."

The mentioned Roman slapped his friend's arm gently in irritation. "But..he's right there! Just sitting there! And laughing!" Roman groaned, resting his head in his hands. 

Logan blinked, confused. "Is that not what you want?"

"No, of course, that's-" Roman huffed. "It's no use telling you," He explained dramatically. "It's just something  _I_ feel." 

"Right.." Logan took that as an end to the conversation, turning back to his textbook. 

"You're not even listening!" The same voice from two seconds ago complained.

"I thought you said you couldn't explain it!" 

"I didn't mean for you to stop listening!"

"I'm  _studying_ , Roman, and you should be doing the same!"

"You're such a nerd!"

Both of them were interrupted by a laugh and a snort from the table over. Roman quickly turned back to the guy he had been gazing at for the last four years.

"Roman?" 

Roman didn't answer, looking away quickly so his crush didn't catch him staring. Logan rolled his eyes. "You're always boasting about how romantic you are. Why not just ask him out?" He suggested, looking back at his book.

Gasping, Roman shook his head quickly. "Don't be so loud!" He insisted in a hushed whisper. "And I can't just  _do_ that, what if he hates me?!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pat, what if he hates me?" Virgil rambled. Study hall had ended an hour ago, and they had both (finally) been dismissed from the hellhole they called high school, immediately retreating to the apartment 'Pat' lived in.

"He doesn't hate you." 

"Patton, did you see the way he was staring at me?! And he seemed so irritated when I laughed at your joke!" He groaned, muttering 'fuuuuuuuuck'.

"Language!" Patton gasped. Virgil gave him a meek smile to apologize. "Anyway, he wasn't irritated, he was talking with his friend. What's his name? Lee?"

"No, Patton," Virgil laughed slightly. " _Logan_. His name's Logan."

Shrugging, Patton smiled. "I dunno how you keep track of everyone's names, buddy."

Virgil shrugged as well. "Let's get back to my..crush?" He hated using the word 'crush'. It sounded like he was in 5th grade and whispering about how pretty his art teacher was. 

"Oh, sure! Well, like I said before, he doesn't hate you. He's just being silly, is all!" Patton repeated cheerfully. Virgil resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Sure, Pat. I hope so."

 


	2. sorry my dudes

im not really into sanders sides anymore,,, soo,,,, im not gonna continue this fic. maybe i will at somepoint, but currently???? no. sorry!!


End file.
